The Life of A Wolfblood
by TheWhiteWolf02
Summary: Life seemed normal enough for Lykos, well other than the constant moving around, and her new school, and... Ok so maybe not that normal but one things for sure things are about to get a whole lot crazier
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Okay this is my first Wolfblood fan-fiction I hope you guys like it. It is all original characters and it is based in America 2015 and starting in January at the start of the second semester and no it is not a real city that I know of, anyway enough of my gob on to the fanfic!**

I sighed looking out of the car window at the seemingly the endless fields in between my new house and my new, new, new, new school. My family moves around a lot, this was actually the first time that we had moved to the country. As long as I can remember we had always lived in the city miles from the nearest forest or field, but now we were right in the middle of what seemed like a farming town. I looked down at what I was wearing a cute blue plaid button up, loose blue jeans with my favorite Doctor Who seatbelt belt, my high top red converse, and my glasses with a light brown frame I took off to clean the lens one last time to make sure they were clean. I pulled out my phone and opened my camera to check my hair and make sure it covered up my scar, when I was four my mom had picked me from pre-K and swerved off the road to avoid an animal, no one is really sure what, but she swerved right into a ditch she died on impact and I was alright but I had gotten a long deep scratch from just below my forehead on the left side and traveling down the side of my face and down along my jawline stopping about an inch from my chin. I looked and you could just see the end of it and decided that would be alright, I looked at my hair for just a little longer admiring the color, it was currently a dark blue, almost matching my eye color, at the top to just below my chin and then became a teal and then a greenish teal just past my chest. Satisfied that I wouldn't get to many stares because of anything other than my hair I turned off my phone and set it back down on my lap

I looked from my lap up to my sister, Swoop, well foster sister but I thought of her as my sister so I never focused on that part. She was wearing a simple light green dress with black flats her blonde hair was in a ponytail ending at her shoulder while her hair when down was just above the middle of her back and with just a bit of blue eye shadow that complimented her green eyes she was guaranteed to take people's breath away. She looked just as annoyed as I felt about going to yet another school.

Just as I was about to pick up my phone to try and lessen my boredom my dad announced that we had arrived at the school as I looked out the window I saw that we were right in front of the main entrance where there was a covered walkway and right in the middle of the path it showed a howling wolf and above it in a semicircle the words Lightning Point High, well I guess that answers the question of what they're mascot is.

I looked to my watch and inwardly groaned it was 6:45 A.M and people didn't even get here till seven, but we had to get early to be shown around the school woohoo (sarcasm)

"Well I guess lets go in" I said looking to Swoop as I swing open the door and step out in to the cold winter air luckily there wasn't any wind today. After Swoop got out and before she closed the door I called bye to my dad and heard the familiar click of the trunk opening as we went to go and get our backpacks and as I closed the trunk and looked up I saw a guy with dark brown hair brown eyes, and a small smile standing right on the edge of the curb

"Hey you two must be the new kids that I'm showing around, the name's Hunter, if you two will just come with me and I can take you to the office and then show you where your classes will be" I smiled and nodded.

He turned on his heel and walked to the door and Swoop and I followed close behind I took a second to look at what he was wearing and it was a simple black t-shirt and he was wearing old blue jeans and some sneakers. As we walked inside I realized if at all possible it was even colder in here than outside and I wished that I had grabbed my jacket, just before another set of doors there was a sliding glass window that opened just as we stepped in front of it slightly startling me, I turned and saw a sort of plump woman leaning across a small counter top with a smile and four papers in her hand

"Hello there ladies welcome to Lightning Point High here are your schedules and maps, and let me know if Hunter here gives you any trouble just let me know" she said ending with a laugh me looking to the boy

"You know I never bother anyone, could you buzz us in please" he laughed

"Of course I can sweetie". And with that there was a buzz and a click as the door in front of us was pushed and opened.

Hunter showed us to each of the different sections of the school it was like a long hall way with a lot of legs sticking out for each of the hallways, each was numbered starting with 100 and ending in 700 but as I looked to my schedule I saw that drama was in room 809 but when I asked he said that was across from the 200 hallway when we walked back to the 400 hallway which was the middle of the school and was where the office was by now it was 6:57 and people would be coming in soon, we had already passed a bunch of teachers and I had been introduced to the chorus teacher . Swoop decided that she wanted to go ahead and get to her first period on the 300 hall for AP Gopo (government and politics). My first was on the 400 hall where all the English and foreign language classes are, and I had French 1 with a who from what hunter said was an awesome teacher.

Just as I went to ask about the other teachers I loud high pitched bell buzzed throughout the school and was so loud I had to clamp my hands over my ears to block it out. I looked to Hunter and his eyes had widened and he seemed to be staring at the left side of my face. The bell finally stopped when I realized that in my rush to cover my ears I had pulled the hair covering the left side of my face back and he was looking right at my scar. Once I realized my mistake I quickly moved my hair back across my face but the damage was done, he cleared his throat and nodded to me then quickly walked down the hall into the now growing crowd of students I decide to walk to the side of the main hallway to avoid being trampled by the hundreds of people that walked in from the front door.

I was staring into space cursing at myself for being so stupid knowing this would only lead to ridicule like it always did, when a boy a good bit taller than me leaned against the wall next to me and spoke " alright I know everyone in this school but I don't know you so you must be new what's your name"

My head snapped up and looked to him and his brown hair stood just a little off his head about three inches seeming to defy gravity and his light blue eyes were shining just a bit in the light he had a smile on his lips that were just slightly parted, God was he hot. I replied a little nervous "um I'm, Lykos and you are?"

*BREAKBREABREAKBREAK*

I had decided that riding the bus was just not exciting enough for first day back after Christmas break so I left about 5 minutes after the bus passed my house and then left yelling a goodbye to my parents as I closed the door and began running towards the school that was about 3 miles from my house for a human that would take like an hour at full speed but for me I would be there in like 10 minutes. See I'm a Wolfblood and I can turn into a wolf, and can run faster and farther than a human not to mention my sense of smell and my hearing is about twice as good as any human's.

I reached the school right at 6:50, nine minutes a personal best. I looked down to my hands and saw the familiar black veins and I stood there for a minute taking deep breaths and watched as they slowly disappeared. I walked up to the front doors and heard footsteps approaching behind me and I scented the air and caught my brother's scent. Aden is my older brother he's a year older but about two inches shorter than me

"How did you get here before the bus I thought you said you were going to wait five minutes" he asked

"I did and I made it in nine minutes better than any of your times, honestly it's a new personal best" I finished with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah but you apparently missed the new kids scents. It smells like its two girls, humans which is good we don't need some Wolfblood invading our territory" he finished with a low growl

"I didn't miss it I ignored it" and I took a deep breath in to take in the scent taking a minute to find the two I didn't recognize and focusing on the them, the one girl's scent was different than the other's it seemed mixed with the slightest Wolfblood scent but it was mostly human I opened my mouth to mention it to Aden when he lifted his arm and tapped his watch warning me the bell was about to go off, and just as I put my hands over my ears I heard the bell's familiar high pitch squeal. I looked to all the kids rushing to the doors and thinking of how they look like people on Black Friday trying to get to the last $20 toaster. After being half pushed into the mall hall I caught the mixed scent of one of the females.

Looking towards the growing crowd in front of the 400 hall I rolled my eyes at the thought of fighting through them, when I saw an opening to cross and darted through. Elbowing at least five people out the way hearing plenty of grumbles and a few choice words I made it through the crowd. As I searched for the quickly fading scent of the girl, I saw in the corner of my eye something bright blue. Looking around I saw that it belonged to a girl about my age and she seemed to be angry about something. Other than the fact that I have learned nearly every scent in this school I have also learned the faces to those scents and this one was new. And I have found the new girl. Sliding up against a wall I put on my best smile which is basically a smirk, but whatever. As I looked to her with a quick once over I saw that she had on what looked like converse and she had a plaid shirt, and looking at her hair you could swear it was a copy of her eyes that were the brightest blue I had ever seen. I quickly finished looking at her and spoke "alright I know everyone in this school but I don't know you so you must be new what's your name"

She snapped her head up and looked up to me pretty surprised and maybe a little scared. She took a second or two to reply "um I'm, Lykos and you are?" She seemed a little nervous, but her name was cool. "My name's Kole and welcome to Lightning Point High"

 **AN: I hope you liked it please favorite, follow, and review. I am open to constructive criticism, please don't just tell me I did terrible, I'm terrible with my punctuations so I would love your feedback I hope to have the 2nd chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kole POV

Ok that is just weird. I'm pretty sure it's impossible. During my conversation with Lykos, which was basically me asking questions and her not really answering; she is definitely shy, but I was subtlety smelling the air and that wolf blood scent definitely belonged to her. The only thing that made her scent impossible was that the human scent mixed with it was also hers, like they were one and belonged just to her, but you can't smell like a human and be a Wolfblood or vice versa.

I was sitting in my first period math contemplating how her scent could be mixed when the person next to me elbowed me in the side. As I turned to say something I heard Mrs. O'Hara call my name, by her tone of voice I'm going to guess it wasn't the first time either.

"Kole, now that your listening let's see if anything I taught you last semester is still rattling around in that empty head of yours. She started in the joking tone she always ex used with me.

"Sure fire away Mrs. O'Hara." She sighed before continuing.

"How do I find parallel lines and perpendicular lines" She looked just a little too smug.

I may not pay that much attention in math, but I always know what's always being taught. Mostly because I looked ahead, I do the workbook that they give us for no reason seeing as we aren't given any work in them.

"Well when finding parallel lines they must have the same slope, for perpendicular lines the slopes must be opposite reciprocals, for both the y-intercept isn't needed." I finished my spiel with my favorite smirk that always seemed to get teachers and well any adult to narrow their eyes ever so slightly

"Good so there is something in that head of yours." She started then turned back to her board before continuing. "Now over the next few weeks we will" And I blocked out her voice again already knowing what we were going over. For the next two classes nothing special happened other than me actually paying I left my third class and headed down the crowded hall to biology, I felt a hand grab my upper arm and yank me to the side of the hall. I looked to whom the arm belonged to and saw that it was Aden that grabbed me his brow was furrowed and he looked angry, well when didn't he, his short brown hair was swooped to the left like always but it looked like he had run his hands through it a few times.

"What do you want, I have to get to class" I growled to him not wanting to deal with him today

" The class you have with the weird Wolfblood? That class?"he respond with a growl of his own.

"Don't you dare growl at me you're the one that grabbed me. And how do you know that Lykos is in my biology class?"

" Lykos? You talked to her? It better have been to tell her to get off our territory." He growled once more as he spoke and he now glaring at me.

I let my eyes turn their bright yellow and I glared down to him as I spoke in a low growl " Have you forgotten who is beta? So stop questioning me because I know what I'm doing. Now get to class omega." I yanked my arm from his grip and turned my eyes back to their normal blue as I continued down the hall to biology. I walked into the class just as the 2 minute warning bell rang, luckily it isn't as loud as the regular bell so it doesn't hurt my ears. Mr. McMillan was standing at the front of class in front of the smart board that had a powerpoint slide on it that said welcome back.

There were 5 rows of desks with 5 desks in each row, then around the edge of the room were six lab tables with stools for people to use as desks so far about half of the class was here. I saw Ben and Hayley sitting next to each other on the 1st of the 4th and 5th rows of desks from the door, as usual, they had been dating since 8th grade and we're practically inseparable if they had the same class together. Larkin the schools stereotypical popular girl sat behind her boy-toy I mean boyfriend Hunter who was looking straight at Lykos who was sitting in the second seat of the first row right beside my desk, great. The rest of the desk that were filled with people I didn't know, well I might as well get to my seat. Just as I sat down I heard Mr. McMillan tap the whiteboard twice to let me know that the bell was going to ring, it might be good to mention that he is a Wolfblood too, he's also my alpha,… And my dad. As the bell rang I covered my ears as usual but I noticed so did Lykos; But she's human why is it bothering, and why is my dad looking confused at her.

"Alright everyone welcome back to biology I hope you all had a wonderful Winter break, now before we get started out telling of what we did for Christmas I would like to welcome Lykos Moon to Lightning Point High, Welcome." He finished looking to Lykos with a warm smile, okay was he missing the scent or what. "Now" he continued " We can start the discussion of what we all did over holiday, but I think it only fair that I start, and I apologize to Kole for stealing his story seeing as it will be the same won't it son?" There was a small bit of laughter from a few of the kids around me, but this would be good seeing as during the holidays my family and I live as our Wild Wolfblood cousins do, hunting, living in the woods, and running free as wolves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lykos look between me and my father then back down to what looked like a sketch book.

" alright so I took my family on our usual camping trip on our property to the north, we hunted for all our food, to the grumbling of my children of course"

"Hey Aden's the one that was complaining" I called out and some people laughed.

"Right well any ways we spent our whole of Winter break there Yu… Christmas and all." He cleared his throat looking like he hoped no one heard his slip up, of almost saying Yule. " Aright who would like to share their wonderful holiday stories?" As he scanned the room looking for who to call on, I turned to look to what Lykos was doing, and I was right she was drawing in a sketchbook, what she was drawing I have no clue. "Lykos our newest addition to our class and our artist apparently. why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself." As everyone looked to her she looked like a cornered deer about to be killed.

" um uh well my"she started visibly nervous but my dad cut her off " Nope come on up don't worry I won't bite. Well most likely" he joked as he gestured for her to go up to the front. As she stood I saw her legs shake just slightly and she looked towards the floor as she spoke. "Well I moved here with my dad and sister from Atlanta(Georgia) and we only got here and all a few days ago." She made to go sit back down when my dad put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Come on there's got to be more than just that tell us about who YOU are."

"Okay, well um I draw as he mentioned, and um well I run a lot, 5k's mostly, and um that's pretty much it, there's not much else to tell" she still looked just as scared as she had earlier. My dad removed his hand from her shoulder and She bolted to her desk as I tried to take a look at her sketchbook and immediately regretted it, for what I saw chilled me to the bone. On the paper was a huge black wolf with gleaming fangs dripping blood, and the yellow eyes of a Wolfblood its claws long and sharp with blood covering it in pools beneath. It was a wolf I have fought before, a wild Wolfblood bent on destroying my pack, hating that we live as wild as we can and bordering his territory when we go "camping" as my dad put it; but how could she have seen him it's impossible he never comes to the town. It had to be him, not only was he recognisable in general, but she had drawn the exact scar across his eye that the wolf of our pack that he killed that day.

"Kole!" I heard my father loudly say from the front of the room. I whipped my head back to the front of the room as I realised I was staring.

I cleared my throat before responding " yeah?" Jeez people take a picture it'll last longer, I thought as I saw that almost everyone was staring at me.

"Will you read what's on the board if you can pay attention long enough?"

"Oh uh yeah no prob." I read through the paragraph detailing what we would be doing for the next few weeks for our next unit. I looked out the corner of my eye and I could see Lykos glancing over to me every once in a while, I think she was confused, but hey what do I know?

After 20 more minutes of listening to my dad go on and on about Lupa knows what, I heard him tap on the board twice, so I could be ready for the bell, and thirty seconds later with and ear splitting shriek, the lunch bell has sounded. I removed my hands from my ears and moved to get my bag when I heard my dad call Lykos over to his desk, not wanting to Miss this. I ducked down further so that I wouldn't be seen and listened as they talked.

"Miss Moon, how has your first day been?" My dad asked with a smile on his face

"Um it good" she responded looking really nervous and definitely looking confused but so was I.

"Good so how is your father doing with being back in town it can't be easy?" He asked, wait how did he know her father, I searched my brain for anyone with the last name moon that my father knows but I couldn't think of any.

"What do you mean back here?" She was hugging her sketchbook to her and was getting defensive, and she still looked confused, and now so did my dad.

"Ah he didn't, uh well then, I will let you get to lunch" he looked down slightly and his gaze found my still hunched down body and his smile turned into a frown. "Kole do you need something" he asked angrily, well I've been made.

"Oh um no I was just getting my uh um stuff together, but I've got it now so I'll um I'll just go." And well I booked it out of there and didn't need t be told twice.

I figured I would wait for the mix scent girl as I stood to the side of the doorway and a few seconds later she walked quickly passed me barely glancing at me. I quickly used my speed slightly and caught up to her, and wow she is fast for a human.

"Hey sorry about my dad he can be… Well my dad" I said as I began to walk beside her.

"Oh um its its fine, why were you listening anyway? it's not like it was interesting" she said a slight frown on her face as she continued. The hall was mostly empty since most people were already at lunch or back to there class from the lunch before.

"Well he rarely talks to people after class so I was wondering why he would, especially since your new, but it was weird that he knew your dad, cause I know all of my dad's friends, wait what's your dad's name?

"Niko. But look it really doesn't matter so yeah." She turned her head down to look at the ground and she started walking even faster, okay that is not natural, well for a human, ok I am definitely going to figure this girl out, and I had just the way.

"Hey how about you sit with me and my friends, they would be fine with it, but I have to warn you they are kinda crazy."

"Um sure I guess." She said looking up for just a little as we stepped into the lunch line. As we went through the line and got our foods I was thinking about what I would say to try and get some information out of her whether she is human or Wolfblood.

"So" I started iI said as I looked for our table we sit right over here" I finish once I see it and show her with my elbow since I'm holding my tray, we walk over through the crowd, an elbow or two may have been involved. "So what's Atlanta like?" I question as we sit down across from the other, the table being at the end of a long row making it easy for us.

I looked up from my unsatisfactory meal if you can even call it that, it was so small that I would need to hunt later. Lykos seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. As she seemed about to say something I felt someone bring their hands down on either side of my shoulders "Hey, Kole just the dog I was looking for!"

I knew it was my friend Carter who had hit me cause Sam sure as heck wouldn't have.

"Yes thank you Carter, now how about I bite you like the dog I am, huh?" I said back as he sat next to me.

"So what's the new girls name?" Sam asked as he sat beside her.

"The new girl can answer for herself." The girl snapped looking to him with a slight glare.

Wow she has that death glare worked out. "That's Lykos, she's from Atlanta" and now she's glaring at me, geez it's not like she seemed to be answering the question.

"What's with the whole dog thing anyway?" She asked.

"Oh that?, it's just an inside joke thing, you know" Carter responded a little too fast and pretty nervously.

"Okay?" Lykos said giving him a weird look and I don't blame her. "So do I get to be introduced to these two or do I just call them these two idiots?"

"Oh sorry this is Carter" I pointed to him and took an actual look at him. His jet black hair was in its normal fashion mostly in a swoop across his face so you can't see his dark brown eyes, slot of people mistake him for like a goth kid but he is like the happiest guy I know. "And that is Sam" looking to him I could tell he had gotten a hair cut and it was how similar to mine sticking up a bit but his flopped over slightly. "There now everyone knows everyone"

"So Lykos tell us about you." Sam said as he stuffed a bite of pizza into his mouth.

"There's really nothing to talk about" She said as she leaned her head down and even more of her hair moved to cover her face. It's seemed we are going to have to work to know her, it surprised me a little how much she interested me, but it had to be her scent was she Wolfblood or human?

"Oh come on that can't be true, what do you draw?" Carter asked noticing her sketchbook.

"I um draw wolves mostly but I also draw people."

"Can I see?"

"Um I guess." She answered as she handed over her sketchbook

As Carter opened it I moved it more to the middle of the table. The first picture was a sketch of a woman with dark hair, the only part that was coloured were the eyes and they were a bright yellow like a Wolfblood's "Who is this" Carter asked taking a glance towards me.

"Oh that's my mom, here eyes were actually blue like mine but yellow just seemed right." She said almost sadly.

We continued looking through it occasionally asking about pictures and how she thought of them, as we continued I got more and more curious as I saw wolves with yellow eyes and familiar pelts, the black wolf I had seen her drawing earlier was drawn multiple times on time standing over what looked like a car seat with a head able to be seen just over the with wolves we're humans with black veins and yellow eyes and some normal, they were drawn as a sort of realistic manga style.

After we gave Lykos her sketchbook back we continued with small talk for the most part I told them about my "camping" trip and we all finished our food, about 15 minutes after we finished our food the bell rang and even with my hearing it was almost hard to hear, luckily another bell that doesn't hurt my ears. I said bye to Lykos as Carter, Sam, and I headed to our literature class that we all had with the same teacher luckily.

"So your telling us what up with you and that girl at your house right?" Asked Carter.

"It will have to be around 5 I have to patrol, and then I am hunting, the school is crazy if they think that I am going to be full after that pitiful "lunch"" I finished lunch with air quotes.

"Okay fine we will wait but what's with all the interest in her, and what's up with the drawings those were definitely Wolfblood's." Sam added.

"Say it a little louder why don't you." I whisper shouted as we walked into our lit class

"Dude no ones listening and even if they were just say that it's a show or something." Carter added from his seat now behind me with Sam to my the class we talked about later today and what I thought of the new girl, I was so glad that they had found out I was a Wolfblood at the beginning of the summer and I could finally really talk to them, and yeah it's cheesy but I know I'm lucky to have them.

Lykos POV

After my first lunch with Kole and his friends, who all seemed pretty nice. I went through my next two classes the same way I had the rest of mine, drawing, last night I had had The Dream, as I called it, again.

It was always the same ever since the crash. My mom is driving the car and all of a sudden this huge black wolf jumps onto the hood of our slow moving car it's large teeth gleaming in the sun light, and yellow eyes striking fear into my heart, I know that my mother says something to me but I can never hear it, all I can hear is the wolf's growls as it claws at the windshield. My mother looks back to me her eyes as yellow as the wolfs when she opens the door and I can no longer see her, before I can move to try and see where she went a white wolf almost tiny in comparison to the black wolf launches itself from beside the car at the other wolf, as the fight the car begins to shake on the side across from me and I see yet another wolf this one dark brown and with black paws. I scream as the windshield breaks and the white wolf is thrown through its neck hanging at an awkward angle and covered in blood, the black wolf crawls over the other coming closer slowly and I can smell it breath on my face, hot and dank with the smell of blood and death. It growls as it stops just before me and slowly raises its paw, claws gleaming in the light with blood dripping, when it brings it's claws across my face I feel a burning sensation where my scar is, and I am jolted awake sometimes screaming but always scared and in a cold seat.

I never understood where the dream came from the therapist my dad had sent me to was no help seeing as she never understood them and thought I just had some huge fear of wolves when they are actually one of my favorite animals. My sketches were almost always inspired from my dreams, drawing my mother with yellow eyes the wolves, and I sometimes see others but most often those three.

By the time that my last two classes ended and My sister and I got in the car I had completely forgotten that I needed to ask my dad about . We got home And I went back up to my room and sat at my desk immediately began to work on my drawing of the black wolf I drew, the fangs and claws had blood dripping from them and the claw mark across his eye that the white wolf gave him, behind him is the car we were in and the broken windshield with the wolf's back legs sticking out. I didn't have the brown wolf in it but for some reason I always had two wolves running toward the car, they weren't defined but the two were dark shapes that could be easily recognized as wolves. I started working on the background starting with the grass and trees along the road, defining all the edges. And after I trace and fill in all the sketching lines with black marker and color in the eyes and landscape I am done. I look over it once I am done erasing all of the extra pencil lines, I sign it and look up to my clock and see that it reads 4:37, no wonder I felt so stiff I had been sitting for almost two hours.

I stand up and stretch and flop down on my bed before deciding that Netflix sounds like a good idea to relax.

"Lykos!" I jolt awake as I hear my name called from beside me.

"Yeah I'm up" I say through a yawn. I look up and I can see Swoop standing over me.

"Come on sleeping beauty dinners ready," she says and she quickly walks back out of my, but not with out turning around and saying "by the way your drawing is terrifying, as usual." And she was gone.

And as always I scowl at her comment, my dad is the only one that knows what are in my nightmares, he said it was best if she didn't know, and honestly I wish I could too. Most people think I'm just some crazy psycho with a sketchbook, well their half right. Getting up I look back over to my clock and now it reads 7:24 well I defiantly slept for a while I wasn't even halfway through my episode before I fell asleep. After climbing down the stairs I smell the delicious smell of venison burgers, my dads specialty, I peeked into the living room to see that the placemats had been placed on the coffee table, and it was already set, awesome.

"Lykos do you want Swiss or cheddar?" I heard my dad call from the kitchen.

"Both obviously" I call back, making my way to the kitchen myself

"Oh of course obviously both." I hear my dad mumble as I enter the kitchen.

"You know I can hear you right?" I say as I lean against the door frame.

"Well you don't exactly walk quietly so yes" and he turned around With a large plate with 3 burgers.

"Oh you know how to treat a girl don't you?" Swoop said as she came and stood behind me.

"Alright let's get these to the table come on out of the way" my dad said chuckling.

After we finished eating and watching Big Bang Theory my dad asked "So how were your first days at school?"

"Oh it was really great, I got into the cosmetology class, and that guy Hunter that showed us around asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch."

"Wait you have C lunch?" I asked

"Yeah why which one do you have?"

" I have it too I didn't see you."

"Well then maybe tomorrow you two can sit at lunch together with what's his name." My dad interjected.

Oh no, I'd rather avoid him, I have a feeling that I was the only person that heard Hunter telling the blonde girl about how he had to take me around school and that it's a good thing I keep my hair in my face. "Oh well I told Kole is sit with him tomorrow so maybe another day."

"Oooh who's Kole?" Swoop said in her sickeningly sweet voice she only uses when I talk about any guy whether I like them or not.

"He's no one just a guy in my bio class." And I remembered what his dad had said. "Actually his dad, who is the bio teacher, asked me something weird, he was wondering if you and I were doing okay, being back and all, but what does he mean being back, and why would he think it was hard?"

My dads face had many emotions pass over as I talked, confusion then anger then think and now back to angry, "What is this boy's last name?"

"McMillan."

My dad leaned forward with a high as I heard him mutter, Enyo, " Well he would say that because before we moved the first time and got Swoop this is where we lived." He said careful and slower than was probably necessary.

"Wait are you saying that this is where we lived when I was born and until the crash!?"

"Yes, yes that is exactly what I'm saying." He responded slowly and studying as if gauging my reaction.

"And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me? You already don't tell me a plenty, why would this even need to be kept form me." I could feel my anger rising, any one that had been able to get past my shy nature knew that I had a temper, normally I would try and reign it in, but I was tired of living in the dark. "I mean if you didn't even want to tell me for all of these years where we lived when it happened then why are we back here, if it is such a bad place then why?" I had stood up as I yelled and I could feel myself shaking and heart pumping. My father's eyes widened as he looked at me and for some reason it angered me even further. "What is with your need to keep everything about my mother from me, how come the only thing I know about her is her name and what she looks like." As I said this somehow seeming to get louder and even more angry my father reached out his hands to grab my should sad he attempted to calm me, my sister long forgot as she silently watched. "Lykos you need to calm down." My father said trying to sound comforting but his attempts to calm me only spurred me farther into my fury. I could almost feel the blood rushing through my veins, but I felt as though the walls were closing in on me and I had to get out of there it was just too close everything was just so close. So I ran. I ran out of the house straight to the woods and I didn't look back.

 **A.N- I hope you guys liked this chapter I will hopefully update next week please follow and favorite, Please review!** :)


End file.
